The Dark Lyon
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Lucious has a fourth son. A son whose just as smart as his oldest brother Andre. Whoses as if not more Talented than Hakeem and Jamal. A son as evil and as ruthless as he is A son he denied existed for his careers for his love of Cookie fame and fortune. A son that want him destroyed A son signed to Empire and wants it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up Empire lovers its me MR. SDR normally known for Power Rangers , Wrestling iCarly, Hannah Montana etc now its time for me to try my hand at one of my favorite shows Empire. Empire is one of my favorite shows right now and this story has a concept that's been done but not quite like this I hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Into The Den**

The young man and his manger sat across from the beautiful Cookie Lyon as they looked over his contract. His name David Armond Brown but most everyone in the world who knew his music knew him as Dab Lyfe. A talented singer musician producer song writer. But also a smart and savey business man which impressed the Lyons even more than his musical genius.

"You see it's all in order here and," Cookie said before being cut off .

"Except for this extra ten percent you're taking out of his pocket," said the young blonde scottish woman clad in a leather pencile mini a blazer. Her name was Charlotte Rose Connolly but most everyone in the world called her Charlie. David called her Chuck she was his bestfriend sureget sister, and right hand in busniess and in life. The two watched each other's backs in all aspecs, and Charlie always backed David's plays. In business and in other matters of their life.

"Well that, that's just," Cookie said before getting interupted by the two men entering the room.

"That's just our standard opening deal for all our new signies right Andre," said the man David had been dying to see in person. His name was as notrious in the streets for his criminal past as it was in the music industry for his hits and ruthless business nature. Because people the world over knew and either feared or idolized Lucious Lyon.

"Lucious Lyon," David said with measured excitement as he stood and greeted his idol. "It's an honor to meet you in person finally. I'm a long time fan," he said shaking his hand.

"No Dab it's I who am a fan of yours," Lucious said gushing over his newest artist. He had seen something in the young man a fire he saw within himself and his three sons. A fire that made him want the young independent talent under his umbrella. "But like I said man this a standard Empire contract for our new artist right Dre?,"

"Right pop," Andre said with a smile, "Dab the percentage is standard and so are the terms all you have to do is sign on the dotted line and we're ready start making money," said the eldest Lyon son.

"Andre Lucious Cookie, no offense but we all know I'm not standard," David said. "I made more money than this last year selling, pressing, producing and promoting my own music," he said taking his seat again.

"Not to mention he beat Hakeem, Freda Gatz, Jamal and barely beat you Mr. Lyon in the charts," Charlie said backing up her friend and client. "But _Snitch Bitch_ and _Boom Boom Boom_ were to massive," she said throwing a compliment at the mogul.

"Yeah and unlike your sons or any of those pushovers you normally sign," David said, "and while I didn't attend Wardon Andre I assure you that my years at The University Of South Carolina weren't wasted and I know how to read my paperwork. I also know that since you said you're signing me that the numbers for Empire Xtreme have jumped thirty percent and will continue to jump once you meet my terms and I sign. And I know the golden boys Jamal and Hakeem. Especially since he can't perform anymore in public cause of his adds a colorful rainbow to your family's other mental health blips. Means you need me "

Offended by the ego of the artist as was cookie Andre put on his best corprate face and said, "Dab I'm sure we can negoiate the terms of your contract to all our liking."

"Negoiate," David said, "Here's the deal I want creative control over my production and who I get to do features with. My own Empire Xtreme channel. Charlie and both want stock options I'd like see this number go up oh about two point six million. And I'd also like your wife," he said in a smooth unflenching tone giving the Lyon family an ultimatum of sorts.

"What?," Lucious said his tone matching David's but his silck smile almost fading completely.

"Ankia Calhoune. She is still employed by Empire isn't she?," David sasked, "I'd like her to be my personal A&R and work with her and Ms. Cookie directly. As a matter of fact Cookie Charlie and I would like to invite you and Anika to dinner at our place tonight around nineish."

"After you've thought on and made the changes we asked for," Charlie said as she and David stood up from the table. "We'd be honored to have you both and the deal will be done tonight."

"You know what we'll be there man," Lucious said chiming in, and inviting himself.

"Actually Lucious the invitation was just for Cookie and Ankia," David said, "I feel its only right I get to know them first since the four us will be working so closely together but I assure you that the next party I have you're more than welcome to attend.

"I completely understand that and it's no problem man," Lucious said shaking David's hand.

"Good now if you'd excuse us we need to go," David said before taking Cookie's hand. "And I do hope to see you tonight Cookie," he said kissing the woman's hand and turnning to leave the office. "Oh and Andre I'm not one of these simpultons you normally sign who needs their ego boosted by being called their stage name. You will address me as Mr. Brown or Mr. Lyfe. It's more professional I'd expect a Wardon grad to know that but then again you're a special case," he said as he left feeling both Andre and Cookie and glare at him after his insult at aimed at Andre.

"Well what are you two waiting for give him everything he wants," Lucious said.

"Pop are you serious!," Andre asked a bit shocked by his father's orders.

"He just set here insulted all three of our sons and our company and...," Cookie said going into full mama lion mode in protection of her sons.

"He's an arrogant ego driven pain in the ass, and I like him he reminds me of me," Lucious said with a smile. "And he's right Jamal has his panties all bunched up and can't preform and Andre no one said make yourself the face of your diesese or whatever you wanna call it. Hakeem is starting to lose his spark he just called you on it." he said belittling his family. "Now you said you handle the music and I handle the business. And as a business decision I say we're signing him ! Further more you and Anika are going to eat dinner with him and play nice and maybe drive a wedge between him and that scottish banshee of his. Well get to work !" he said before leaving the office.

* * *

Elsewhere as they were leaving the office Charlie and David saw two people they had hoped to see. "Chuck look it's the Lyon brothers I was hoping to meet you before I signed my deal," David said seeing Jamal and Hakeem Lyon, "Especially you Jamal" he continued

"Dab Lyfe I guess Empire finally empressed you enough to sign huh," Jamal said shaking the artist said.

"Well with you choking like Eminim in the first part of _Eightmile_ every time you get in front of a mic outside your house or the studio and little Jeasie Dugart here being stressed out over runaway bride and his Rihanna knock off Ex's new man and doing weak ass clapbacks I'd figure I'd save this seanking ship," David said.

"Yo who you calling weak country boy," Hakeem said lunging at David.

"Trust me Lil boy you don't want non of this you couldn't handle Freda Gatz and you know I'm way worst than her," David said.

"Yeah look at him Dab he's fleching you think he looked like this when they snatched him," Charlie said with a smug smile, "I think he's scared he talks a lot of game but really he's worst than daddy's little girl," she said, "he daddy's little bitch."

"WHO YOU CALLING A BITCH!," Hakeem said lunging at Charlie catching a right hook to the eye from David sending him to the floor

"Try that shit with a man you little bitch!" David said.

Hakeem got up and lunged at David only to have his older brother Jamal come in between them "Whoa Hakeem that's enough!," Jamal said trying to calm the youngest Lyon brother.

"Nah Mal this dude and his chick have it coming!," Hakeem said angerily.

"So do you for swinging on a woman you know better," Jamal said before turning to David and Charlie, "Dab I think you and Charlie better go," he said taking an authoritative stance with David.

David moved close to Jamal and flirtatously began stroking the other singer's shoulder and chest and said, "Are you sure you want me to go handsome cause I really wanted to talk to you and maybe talk colaberation," he said flirtting with the older Lyon brother. "But ok we'll go," he said as he and Charlie walked outside to their choffured SUV.

Once inside and Charlie had raised the partition she looked to her bestfriend with an odd questioning look . "Just curious is punching one of your brothers and seducing the other part of our over all plan?," she asked with a sinister smirk.

"Why did it turn you on," David asked.

Charlie then grabbed David by the back of his neck and gave him a deep intense open mouth kiss. While pulling herself onto his lap straddling him. "Umm incest is sexy but I don't think dear old dad would react well to two of his sons sleeping with eachother it could kill em," she said running a finger teasingly over his chest through the open portion of his shirt.

"Death is to good for my father the great Lucious Lyon," David said addressing the man who calimed to idolize by his real title in his life. For the amazing artist known as Dab Lyfe was the long lost fourth son of Lucious Lyon. A son Lucious abanndoned, denied and forgot about. A son who used his hatred as a motivator to drive him to his own greatness. A son who would be his ruin. "I intend on destroying him his company and his family. Starting with the reason I grew up poor and my mama died alone Cookie."

"Umm she is rather tasty," Charlie said as she began kissing David's neck.

"Yes I'll seduce her and my handsome brother Jamal and Anika," David said outling his Mackivealion like plot. "Imagine the wedge between Mal Lucious and Cookie when my dear sweet brother catches his mama on top of his new crush . And just how crushed Cookie will be losing another man to Anika once she catches her in a Dab and Charlie sandwich."

"Oh that sandwich sounds tasty," Charlie said agreeing with her bestfriend. "All the more tasty since it will drive your daddy insane losing not only his wife but the love of his life to his son but what about your other two brothers they'll certainly be some obsticals?"

"Chuck you know me. That little punch to baby brother Hakeem was just a start," David said already having a plan to harm his youngest brother. "Find his little runaway bride and bring her to me and use those stock options to buy as much as we can. Because once we have enough to sit on the board and take Empire from Lucious big brother Andre may just go over the edge and join his sweet little wife in the by and by. And if not we'll help him."

"Once the Lyon's are broken and out of power. You my dear bestie will have your crown and rule the Empire that should rightfully be yours," Charlie said unbuttoning David's shirt.

"And you'll be at my side," David said before pulling Charlie into deep firey kiss as he ripped open her blazer and exposing her bare 32 H size breast. And began tweaking her nipples with one hand and bunching up her skirt with the other.

" Ehh Show me what you're gonna do to Cookie and Anika !," Charlie moaned as David began to nip at the tender spot on her neck as she franticly freed David's twelve inch member form his pants. "UGH!," she moaned impaling herself on the throbbing organ as David bit and tugged her nipple with his teeth sending electric jolts of painful ecstasy into her. "OH GOD YES!," she moaned as she rocked up and down ontop of him.

"GRRRRL," David savagely snarled as he bit harder into the teat and drove up into her with intense strokes. Pushing himself deeper and harder with each thrust.

"UGGH FUCK! COME ON COME HARDER!," Charlie grunted urging David on as she clawed his back through his shirt. Her nails making small rips in the fabric. "OUUuuuuuu!," she squealed as David pushed his middle finger into her asshole.

"AGHHH huh Chuckie!," David groaned pumping harder as he nipped at Charlie's neck and wiggled the digit wedged in Charlie's anus. As he felt the blonde's vaginal muscles clamp down on his dick.

"EEERHHHHHH YES!," Charlie growled bitting licking and kissing David's neck and earlobe. Her climax building as her nails tore through his shirt and her breast bounced.

"UGHHH TELL ME WHO RULES THE EMPIRE?!," David groaned adding another digit to Charlie's ass as he bit and sucked his the tops of her gyrating tits. Feeling his balls twtich

"HGGHHH WE RULE THE EMPIRE!," Charlie groaned locking her arm behind his neck. Clawing his shoulder her orgasm on the verge of exploding.

"EghhH AGAIN!," David said pumping harder and faster before taking another of Charlie's nipples into his teeth.

"WE RULE THE EMPIRE!," Charlie screamed.

"AGAIN!" David roared as he felt his body shaking as his swelling cock threatened to explode.

"AAGHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHIT!," Charlie howeled unable to hold back anymore, "WE RULE THE EMPIRE WE RULE THE EMPIRE WE RULE THE EMPIRE WE RULE THE EMPIRE WE RULE THE FUCKING EMPIRE!" she screamed over and over throwing her head back in an almost meniacle orgasm. As her creamy juices poured down David's ebony shaft.

"NAGGHHHHHHHH YESSS!," David groaned joining his bestfriend in climax.

For a few moments all that could heard in the car were the sounds of the duo's breathing as they recoverd from their climaxs. Each resting their heads on the other's shoulder. Then came the laughter. Laughter that was wicked and twisted yet laced with a childlike merriment.

"When we take over Empire and we crush my father and brothers and that bitch Cookie, We'll do this on Lucious's grave," David said continuing laugh.

Charlie then leaned back and looked David in the eye and in a sedutive tone somewhere between a baby voice purr asked "Promise?" before kissing her friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks that was chapter one. It was really just to introduc our protagonist if you can call them that. And their intentions for the Lyon family. So tell me what do you think of the forth Lyon brother and his BFF . Anyway if you like this detrimines if I continue this story. But for now and as always read and review and PEACE LOVE SDR OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Empire fans what up I'm finally back. Now look I know I know I know its been forever but here is why. One I was looking for a job and went through a dark time. Two The music in Empire is a character in and of itself so finding the right mix of music for Dab Lyfe that's a mix of R &B pop rock, soul and hip hop and sex is hard but I think I found some that work and you'll see in this chapter so let's go**

* * *

 **Roar Of the Dark Lyon**

The crowd at Leviticus stood and cheered as Lucius Lyon took the stage with all the regal confidence of a lion looking over his pride. Knowing he had the crowd in his hand . "To the Empire!," he yelled pumping his fist in the air have the crowd respond the same way in a pledge of allegiance to him and his label. "Tonight we have a man that can do it all, he as close to a modern day Prince as we can get," he said boasting of the person he was introducing's talents "He blends the worlds of pop , rock , soul R&B and hip hop in a way that makes him something so unique and now after years of being an independent artist he has signed with Empire!," he continued, "and tonight he is here to debut new music from his upcoming Empire release _Erratic Sexual Ministry_. Here is Dab Lyfe!"

As Luscious stepped aside allowing the stage curtain to go up revealing David or Dab Lyfe as he was known to the crowd. Dressed in a long sheer purple blouse like top buttoned half open showing his tattooed chest. A pair tight leather motorcycle pants and a pair of high black combat boots. The outfit was rounded out by a pair of aviator shades. Painted black finger nails purple eyeliner and his hair cut short dyed a light gold and styled like the artist Babyface wore his in the video for his song _Whip Appeal._ He took a look at the crowd and gave his band and DJ the signal to begin playing his new single _Last Of The Real Ones_

Verse 1: (Kind of sways to the beats)

I was just an only child of the universe  
And then I found you(Ponits to a girl in the crowd)  
And then I found you  
You are the sun and I am just the planets  
Spinning around you  
Spinning around you  
You were too good to be true  
Gold plated  
But what's inside you  
But what's inside you  
I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you  
But not as much as I do  
As much as I do, yeah

Chorus:

'Cause you're the last of a dying breed (Takes the mic off the stand and starts to run around the stage)  
Write our names in the wet concrete  
I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me  
I'm here in search of your glory  
There's been a million before me  
That ultra-kind of love  
You never walk away from  
You're just the last of the real ones  
You're just the last of the real ones  
You're just the last of the real ones  
(You're just the last of the real ones)  
You're just the last of the real ones  
(You're just the last of the real ones)  
You're just the last of the real ones

Verse 2:

I am a collapsing star with tunnel vision (Kneels down and touches a girl's face)  
But only for you  
But only for you  
My head is stripped just like a screw that's been tightened too many times (Moves and stands with his guitar player)  
When I think of you  
When I think of you  
I will shield you from the waves  
If they find you  
I will protect you  
I will protect you  
Just tell me, tell me, tell me  
I, I am the only one  
Even if it's not true  
Even if it's not true, yeah

Chorus:

'Cause you're the last of a dying breed (Runs and does a baseball slide across the stage)  
Write our names in the wet concrete  
I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me  
I'm here in search of your glory  
There's been a million before me  
That ultra-kind of love  
You never walk away from  
You're just the last of the real ones  
You're just the last of the real ones  
You're just the last of the real ones  
(You're just the last of the real ones)  
You're just the last of the real ones  
(You're just the last of the real ones)  
You're just the last of the real ones

Bridge:

I'm here at the beginning of the end (Sets up on his Knees and reaches out towards Charlie and Anika and cookie locking eyes with them)  
Oh, the end of infinity with you  
I'm here at the beginning of the end  
Oh, the end of infinity with you (Begins crawling to the edge of the stage)  
I'm done with having dreams  
The thing that I believe  
Oh, you drain all the fear from me  
I'm done with having dreams  
The thing that I believe  
You drain the fear from me (Pause before jumping up into a spin move and running and doing backflip off the drum kit)

Chorus:

'Cause you're the last of a dying breed  
Write our names in the wet concrete  
I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me  
I'm here in search of your glory  
There's been a million before me  
That ultra-kind of love  
You never walk away from  
You're just the last of the real ones  
You're just the last of the real ones  
You're just the last of the real ones  
(You're just the last of the real ones)  
You're just the last of the real ones  
(You're just the last of the real ones)  
You're just the last of the real ones

As the song ended and the crowd cheered David looked over the crowd and saw two of his targets. Cookie and Anika sitting at an uneasy closeness to each other with Charlie between them as a buffer. He then took off his glasses and threw a wink in their direction. In the months since signing with Empire he had carefully begun implementing his plans destruction through seduction. First by insisting that both Cookie and Anika work with him personally as his co A&R people. Then by inviting them both to dinner. For Anika using the pretense of getting to know her better and discus ideas. For Cookie he used it as a way to apologize for his attacking her son and his younger brother Hakeem. As of yet neither one had taken him up on the offer. But never one to give up he began sending them flowers and other items. Along with the constant invite of dinner. Focusing on them he tossed his shades away and addressed the crowd.

"Look I think I need some of you ladies to be mean to me!," David said quing his band to start playing _Be Mean_

Verse 1:

They say you like the torture, honey (Mimes like he's tied up and sways to the beat)  
But don't forget the whip  
My left hand's getting loose  
But don't let me slip  
You said you got some handcuffs  
We'll throw out the key  
I don't need a safe word  
But you don't gotta save me

[Pre-Chorus]  
If pain's what you like (Runs his nails down his chest)  
Torture me all night

[Chorus]  
Make love burnin' (Dances around on stage )  
Love how you keep me hurting  
So ooh-ooh be mean, be mean to me  
Be mean to me  
With that body, you got the right to get naughty  
So ooh-ooh be mean, be mean to me  
Be mean to me

[Verse 2]  
You say you gotta be the boss  
'Cause you pay them bills  
There's a brand new position  
That someone's gotta fill (pick me)  
You say you need a whisper  
You wanna hear me scream  
Lookin' so smokin'  
Honey, I can barely breathe

[Pre-Chorus]  
If pain's what you like (Falls back into the crowd)  
Torture me all night

[Chorus]  
Make love burnin'  
Love how you keep me hurting  
So ooh-ooh be mean, be mean to me  
Be mean to me  
With that body, you got the right to get naughty  
So ooh-ooh be mean, be mean to me  
Be mean to me

Would you promise that you'll always be mean, be mean to me?  
Would you promise that you'll always be mean, be mean to me?

[Bridge]  
(You gotta be mean, baby, listen up, hey)(Dances around on stage)  
Gladly I'd take poison from your lips (from your lips)  
Touch you when I burn my fingertips, ah, ah  
I blame that to love, I must commit  
If you want, then I'll submit  
If you want, then I'll submit  
(Ow!)

[Chorus]  
Make love burnin'  
Love how you keep me hurting  
So ooh-ooh be mean, be mean to me  
Be mean to me  
With that body, you got the right to get naughty  
So ooh-ooh be mean, be mean to me  
Be mean to me

[Outro]  
Would you promise that you'll always be mean, be mean to me?  
Would you promise that you'll always be mean, be mean to me?

"Thank you!," David said taking a bow " I'm gonna give you a moment to recover before I get back on," he said as left the stage through the crowd getting hand shakes and back pats from the crowd as he made his way over to where Cookie, Charlie Anika, and Lucius were sitting.

"I love this boy!," Lucius said shaking his hand and hugging him being honestly impressed with the young man.

"Thanks L," David said shaking his father's hand feeling a bit conflicted and angry with his father's use of the word love . Making him feel pride but at the same time stoking the fires of vengeance burn more. "But I'm not as great as Prince,"

"You see Cookie what did I ya modest this one," Charlie said stand and putting an arm around David in a protective fashion as she sipped her whiskey. At the same time pushing Lucius's hand away.

"One of his better qualities I'd say," Anika said watching the two friends and business partners closely. Noticing their affection and her closeness towards him. Seeing that they were more than what they appeared to be.

"I'd agree if it weren't for other things," Charlie said with a wink to the caramel colored woman. "But speaking of his Prince like qualities Davie tell them your idea"

"Right Lucius I have some new songs that would be great for a female artist," David said with a smile.

" Well I'm sure any of the female talent at the label would be interested in….," Lucius started before being cut off.

"Actually I want to bring in my own girl sort of a Prince and a protégé type deal," David said. " In fact chuck and I have the girl in mind," he explained

Lucius smiled and said, "I love it and I'd love to meet her," he said.

"No," David said.

"What?," Lucius asked in shock.

"I'm an artist L I won't debut her before I'm ready right Charlie," David said.

"Yes and seeing as David's contract states he has full creative control of his music and all promotion associated with it he thought his music video would be a great way to introduce her," Charlie said. "All details we'd be glad to discus over dinner at our place if Cookie and Anika would take us up on our invitation"

"Well…," Anika said before getting cut off by Lucius.

"They'd love too," Lucius said.

"Excellent we'll call you and set up the details," David said, "Now if you'll excuse us. We have to get ready for the last part of my set come along Chuckie," he said.

"Right behind you boss," Charlie said half jokingly as she followed her friend backstage.

"That boy is gonna be trouble!," Cookie said once David and Charlie were out of ear shot.

"Trouble we can control Cookie monster," Lucius said with his devilish confident smirk. "That's if we can get him and that Scottish pitbull of his away from him you think you can handle it Anika?,"

"Me?," Anika asked.

"Yeah boo boo kitty you real good at driving wedges between people work your magic," Cookie said with a bit of attitude.

"Watch it grandma," Anika said with a slight dig at Cookie.

"My grand baby is the only reason I don't whip your ass at times and plus I don't think you're up to it," Cookie said.

"I'm up to it but it may take some doing," Ankia said not sure if she was up to it.

* * *

Meanwhile in the back David quickly shed his shirt and donned his floor length white faux mink coat with diamond embellishments and began to un lace his boots. "Soo did you find our little protégé yet?," he asked.

"Yes she's back working at her family's restaurant," Charlie explained. "When do we get her,"

"This weekend the sooner the better," David said grabbing his blood red guitar

"Now what of Cookie and Anika," Charlie asked.

"Anika is easy Cookie will take some work,"

"Surly she will but what about tonight?" Charlie asked with a sly smile.

"Find us something sweet tight and wet, " But right now it's time I give them something to remember make sure the press is up front he said before joining his band back on stage to the roar of the crowd and he surveyed the room he saw that both his half bothers Hakeem and Jamal had arrived and smirked ass he and the band under the soft pink and blue lights began to play his song _I Know_.

[Verse 1]  
I know, I know, I know, I know that you don't care (holdsthe mic with both hands while staring seductively at Cookie Anika and Jamal while swaying)  
It's so, it's so, it's so, it's so easy out there  
You say, you say, you say, you say it don't matter to you  
I say, I say, I say, I say you're to into your cool (Starts playing his guitar as he sings)

[Chorus]  
I know, I know, I know, I know that you really care for me  
I know, I know, I know, I know that you won't ever leave  
I know, I know, I know, I know that you really care for me  
I know, I know, I know, I know that you are a part of me

[Verse 2]  
I take, I take, I take, I take it in stride  
It's all, it's all, it's all, it's all part of the ride  
I stay, I stay, I stay, I stay even at night  
I feel you walk away, you don't even ask why

[Bridge]  
Turn around and we're breaking up (Slings his guitar to she side opens his coat more and waves his hand in the air as he sing)  
Soul searching and making up  
Drift away then realign  
Start over and lose our minds  
Turn around and we're breaking up  
Soul searching and making up  
End it all and start anew  
It's just the way two lovers do (goes into a guitar solo over the chorus)

[Chorus]  
I know, I know, I know, I know that you really care for me  
I know, I know, I know, I know that you won't ever leave  
I know, I know, I know, I know that you really care for me  
I know, I know, I know, I know that you are a part of me

"Hold up I'm the new Prince right?," David asked getting a cheer from the crowd "Well lets get into some Prince shit," he said momentarily taking off his guitar shucking his fur coat. "This one is dedicated to Jamal Lyon!" he said picking his guitar back up and having the band launch into his version of Prince's song _Controversy_ "If you love controversy DANCE MOTHERFUCKERS!" he yelled making everyone jump up and dance to the beat

[Verse 1]  
I just can't believe all the things people say (controversy)  
Am I black or white? am I straight or gay? (controversy)  
Do I believe in god? do I believe in me? (controversy)  
Controversy (controversy)  
I can't understand human curiosity (controversy)  
Was it good for you? Was I what you wanted me to be? (controversy)  
Do you get high? does your daddy cry? (controversy)  
Controversy (controversy)

[Chorus]  
Do I believe in god? do I believe in me?  
Some people wanna die so they can be free  
(I said) life is just a game, were all just the same...(do you wanna play?)  
Controversy, controversy, controversy  
Controversy, controversy, controversy

As the song went into a long guitar break down David slung his guitar took off his boots and turned away from the crown and took off his pants revealing the snow leopard print thong. Making everyone in the crowd gasp in shock and awe. To add a little more fuel to the fire he pointed to where Cookie and Jamal were standing and winked before going back into the chorus

[Chorus]  
Do I believe in god? do I believe in me?  
Some people wanna die so they can be free  
(I said) life is just a game, were all just the same...(do you wanna play?)  
Controversy, controversy, controversy  
Controversy, controversy, controversy

Then as he went into the second verse David shed his thong. Leaving him naked except his guitar. Making everyone scream and take out their camera phones. "See trouble!," Cookie yelled as David continued singing "But I will say this I see why Charlie is on him like a suite!"

"MA!," Jamal and Hakeem said as they too watched.

"It's all right boy's your mama is right Dab is trouble," Lucius said with a smile. "Trouble that's gonna make me rich and trouble with a gift," he said

[Verse 2]  
Listen  
People call me rude, I wish we were all nude  
I wish there was no black and white, I wish there were no rules  
People call me rude, I wish we were all nude  
I wish there was no black and white, I wish there were no rules  
People call me rude, I wish we were all nude  
I wish there was no black and white, I wish there were no rules (Yeah!)  
Controversy (Oh Yeah...)  
Controversy

[Chorus]  
Do I believe in god? do I believe in me? let me tell ya...  
Some people wanna die so they can be free  
(I said) life is just a game, were all just the same...(don't ya wanna play?)  
Controversy controversy controversy controversy

As the song ended David took a bow and Charlie quickly took his guitar and helped him put his coat back on. As the crowd cheered him on. "Ok one last song people before the cops show up and arrest me," He said going to sit down at the piano placing his guitar on top of it in hands reach and getting laughs from the crowd. "This one is dedicated to my mom who I lost and my father who abandoned us left her to die," He said making the crowd go silent as a small tear fell from his eyes . " This is called _Jet Pack Blues_ ," he said his voice cracking a bit before he and the band began playing.

[Verse 1]  
I got those jet pack blues  
Just like Judy  
The kind that makes June feel like September  
I'm the last one that you'll ever remember  
And I'm trying to find my peace of mind  
Behind these two white highway lines

When the city goes silent  
The ringing in my ears gets violent

[Pre-Chorus]  
She's in a long black coat tonight  
Waiting for me in the downpour outside  
She's singing, "Baby, come home" in a melody of tears  
While the rhythm of the rain keeps time

[Chorus]  
And I remember  
Baby, come home  
Baby, come home  
Baby, come home  
Baby, come home  
Did you ever love her?  
Do you know?  
Or did you never want to be alone?  
And she was singing, "Baby, come home"  
"Baby, come home"

As he sang his mind began to replay his last moments with his mother. The pained screams of her calling for him. The panicked 911 call as she died screaming in his arms. How the medics tried to start heart again. But couldn't . he then look at Lucius and Cookie and two of his three brothers. And one thought filled his mind one by one they will fall and die by my hands

[Verse 2]  
I've got those jet pack blues  
Fight off the light tonight and just stay with me  
Honey, don't you leave  
Don't you remember how we used to split a drink  
It never mattered what it was, I think  
Our hands were just that close  
The sweetness never lasts, you know

[Pre-Chorus]  
She's in a long black coat tonight  
Waiting for me in the downpour outside  
She's singing, "Baby, come home" in a melody of tears  
While the rhythm of the rain keeps time

[Chorus]  
And I remember  
Baby, come home  
Baby, come home  
Baby, come home  
Baby, come home  
Did you ever love her?  
Do you know?  
Or did you never want to be alone?  
And she was singing, "Baby, come home"  
"Baby, come home"

(Guitar solo played by David)

[Pre-Chorus]  
She's in a long black coat tonight  
Waiting for me in the downpour outside  
She's singing, "Baby, come home" in a melody of tears  
While the rhythm of the rain keeps time

[Chorus]  
And I remember  
Baby, come home  
Baby, come home  
Baby, come home  
Baby, come home  
Did you ever love her  
Do you know?  
Or did you never want to be alone?  
And she was singing, "Baby, come home"  
"Baby, come home"

As the song ended David got up said his thank you's to the crowd and began exiting through the crowd. Only stopping when he came upon Jamal and Hakeem . "Jamal, Hakeem glad you could make it," he said looking flirtatiously at Jamal. "Especially you lil drip drop boy show you how real performer get's down."

"So you call that shit you did real," Hakeem said bucking up at David having Jamal stop him.

"Easy Keem," Jamal said.

"Better listen to your brother little drip drop boy," David said with sly smile before reaching out and stroking Jamal's cheek seductively "He's obviously the smarter handsome one and I'm obviously bigger than you and you don't want to get dropped like you did last time" he said pressing his member against Jamal making his half brother blush .

"Ok I thank you need to go," Jamal said swatting David's hands away and feeling aroused by his aggressiveness.

"As you wish handsome," David said. "My limo is out front anyway later little drip drop boy," he said as he made his exit.

Hakeem looked as Jamal watched David leave he then asked "Mal are you feeling him?"

"What…. no!," Jamal said. In a way more so to convince his brother Hakeem more than himself.

"You better not be," Hakeem said "I don't know about him he's off man all the way off," he said sounding a bit concerned.

"Boy stop buggin you're starting to sound like mom let 's go get a drink," Jamal said leading his younger brother the bar.

* * *

"What took you so long," Charlie asked as David still only in his coat got into the limo.

"A bit of conversation with the Lyon boys," David said. "Also set up a sit down with Freeda Gatz. We'll need her" he said.

"Consider it done bro," Charlie said pouring a glass of pink Mescato for David. " But I'd like you to meet Kira and Rosita they said they're ready to party all night with us," she said with her own devilish smile

David looked at the two buxom young ladies. Kira's skin was a deep caramel and wore a short dress that looked more like a painted on shirt with a plunging V-neck and head full of natural curls. Rosita was a teal haired latina with who seemed to have more tattoos than skin. And through her threadbare top David could see her pierced nipples through her bra. "you don't say," he said with a sly smile. "Tell you what why don't you two lovelies start the fun while me and my sis have a drink," he said as the girls began to kiss and fondle each other

"Well brother what shall we drink to?" Charlie asked pouring a glass of wine for herself.

"To our Empire and the fall of Lucius Lyon," David said as he linked arms with Charlie.

"I'll defintly drink to that," Charlie said as they each took a sip from there glasses

* * *

Laura Calleros Chucked the remote at the Tv breaking it. Hoping in some small way the image of her ex fiancée Hakeem Lyon could feel it. Hakeem had taken her virginity and shattered her heart and ruined music for her. Now the mere mention of her filled her with boundless hate and rage.

"Hell of an arm for a singer," a voice from behind her said.

"Look we're clo…you're Dab Lyfe," Laura said shocked to see Empire's newest signed artist.

"Yes and how would you like to be a star again?," David asked.

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks that's chapter two hope it was worth the wait and I hope you like my song selections. Anyway let me know hopefully it won't be another year before I update. Anyway Peace LOVE SDR OUT**


End file.
